Lecture illicite
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Quand Ban tombe sur un drôle de magasine ...


Mais les gens, vous êtes où ? Y a plus personne. Il y a eu un virus ou quoi ? (parodie mozinor) Sérieux, ça va devenir mort à ce rythme là !! Allez on se bouge ! (imaginer Akabane derrière vous, ça motive)

Il pleuvait sur Tokyo. L'atmosphère lourde de cette automne plongeait les gens dans une sorte de paresse immuable. Ils étaient au Honky Tong. Ginji sirotait un café au comptoir, tandis que le brun feuilletait le journal. Tout était calme. Aucune mission en perspective, certes, mais la dernière rentrer d'argent suffisait pour leur donné quelques jours de trêves, avant de repenser à chercher des clients. Natsumi entra dans le bar, afin de commencer son service.

- Salut les garçons, patron !

Elle seule débordait d'énergie. Elle posa ces affaires, puis sursauta.

- J'allais oublier ! C'est pour vous, de la part de Shido.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous veut le macaque ?

- Ban-chan !

Ce fut Ban qui ouvrit la lettre. A mesure qu'il lisait, son visage se contractait.

- Apparemment, t'aurais un truc à lui Ginji.

- Oh oui ! C'est vrai j'avais oublier.

- Hum ?

- Un livre.

- Parce que tu sais lire ?

- Ban ! T'es méchant !

- Mouai. Et c'est sur quoi le livre ?

- Les chiens !

Ginji avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Han ! C'est vrai ?!

- Bien sur Natsumi-chan !

- Oh ! Je veux le voir !

- Bien sur ! Et la prochaine fois, je demanderais un livre sur les chats à Shido !

- Mais j'en ai un !!

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Viens avec moi ! Ban ? Tu peux aller chercher le livre de Shido dans la voiture ?

Ban grogna. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle était partit, entrainant son coéquipier. Il se leva de mauvais gré, et se tourna vers Pore.

- Ce sont des cas.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Le chinois retourna à ces mots croisés. Le brun soupira puis sortie du bar, en rabattant la capuche de son pull Adidas noir. Il mit ses mains dans la poche avant et avança vers le parking où ils avaient stationner la subaru. Un parking gratuit. Il arriva enfin et ouvrit le coffre. C'était un vrai bordel à l'intérieur. Il fouilla durant quelques minutes mais ne trouva pas. Il râla, s'énervant. Il ouvrit la portière et alla à l'arrière du véhicule. Il fouilla également sous les sièges. Il touchait à tâtons sous le siège passager quand il sentit enfin quelque chose ressemblant fortement à un magazine. Victoire pensa-t-il. Il le récupéra enfin et se figea. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avait strictement rien à voir avec un documentaire animalier. Bien que l'on pouvait qualifier les femmes exposées de chiennes. Ce n'était pas à lui. Alors c'était forcément à Ginji. Il rougit, perplexe. Depuis quand Ginji lisait des magazines pornos ? Et quand, souffla une petite voix au fond de lui ? Est-ce que Ginji faisait … ce genre de choses lorsque lui dormait ? Merde. Le temps passait et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Le temps qu'il mettait à trouver un simple magazine pouvait paraître suspect. Il chercha de nouveau, tout en veillant à mettre le magazine maudit là où il l'avait trouvé. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, dans la boite à gants. Il revint cinq minutes après au bar. A peine fut-il rentrer qu'il fut apostropher.

- Tu en as mis du temps Ban-chan ! Regarde les petits chats ! Ne sont-ils pas mignons ?

Il s'approcha. Ce ne sont pas les chattes qui t'intéresse plutôt Ginji ? C'était la pensée du brun. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Savoir que Ginji n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il ne le pensait … Il était même carrément plus connaisseur que lui. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu de discutions sérieuses sur le sexe. Pour lui, Ginji n'avait jamais fait … la chose. Ban regarda les deux autres adolescents. Rien en laissait penser que Ginji avait des idées coquines dans le tête. Il fallait qu'il oublis ça, jusqu'à ce soir. Malgré lui, les heures passèrent et la confrontation approchait. Ils étaient tout les deux dans la subaru. Le blond dégustait ces ramens. Pourtant, il voyait bien que son ami était bizarre.

- Ban ?

Il sursauta.

- Hum ?

- Ça va ?

- Oui.

- T'es sur ?

Il faillit de nouveau répondre à la négative, puis se ravisa. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

- Je … Quand j'ai cherché ton truc sur les chiens, j'ai … trouvé ta cachette.

- Ma ca … Ah … Ça ?

- Ouai.

- Je …

Ils étaient tout les deux embarrassés. Leurs regards portés sur l'horizon, ne pouvant se regarder en face.

- Je suis désolé Ban-chan.

- Non, c'est pas ça … j'étais … surpris.

- C'est normal.

- Plutôt oui. T'es pas le genre à être pervers.

-Je ne suis pas pervers !

Ban fit une moue dubitative.

- Tu l'a regardé ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu … tu veux voir ?

Les yeux du brun étaient choqués. Ginji lui proposait de partager son magazine porno. Il dit oui. Ils s'allongèrent sur la banquette arrière, l'un à coté de l'autre. Ginji sortit le fameux livre. Il l'ouvrit, voyant les joues de Ban commencées à rougir. Il n'aurait jamais crus que Ban serait choqué. Tout au plus il l'aurait regardé étonné puis l'aurait traité de vicelard. Mais c'était un fait, Ban était choqué. Puis en y réfléchissant, c'était logique. Il avait vécus toute sa vie dans le mugenjo, cité de la perdition. Des histoires paillardes, il en connaissait. Le sexe il savait ce que c'était après tout. La prostitution était monnaie courante dans la cité de l'infini. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec des prostituées, bien sur, mais il savait. Ban avait longtemps été seul. Puis il avait été avec le frère de Himiko. Mais avec la différence d'âge, parler sexe aurait été décalé. Alors oui, il en connaissait plus que Ban. Celui-ci regardait les images plus que subjectives d'un air fasciné. Il avait l'air de découvrir ça pour la première fois. Il tournait les pages.

- Elle est bonne.

Ginji cessa de mater le visage de son ami et fixa la fille qualifiée de «bonne». Blonde.

- C'est vrai. Mais je préfère les brunes.

Il tourna quelques pages puis s'arrêta sur une femme en particulier.

- C'est ma préférée.

- J'avoue, elle est pas mal aussi, mais je préfère l'autre quand même.

Ils se sourirent. Leurs visages étaient assez proche. Il suffisait que l'un deux penche la tête … Ban détourna la sienne. Ginji resta figé. Il en avait eu envie. Poser ces lèvres sur celles de son ami. Non, ce n'était qu'une pulsion du au faite qu'il regardait un truc porno. Il ne pouvait décemment pas vouloir embrasser son meilleur ami, non ? Apparemment, si. Ban continuait de tourner les pages comme si de rien n'était. Dieu que Ban pouvait être prude ! Le silence était de nouveau là, barrière protectrice pour le brun. Mais merde, Ginji en avait envie. Après tout, c'est juste pour un baiser. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il prit dans sa main le menton de son ami, et fit pivoter sa tête. Le baiser fut à la fois violent et doux. Et bref. Ban rétracta sa tête presque immédiatement.

- T'es malade ?!

- Ban …

Les yeux du bruns lançaient des éclairs de colère. Une partie du blond s'en voulait mais l'autre voulait que ça recommence et en voulait à la personne sexy qui lui refusait ce petit plaisir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une fille et Ban était mignon. Il était plus qu'ami avec Ban, sans aucun doute, mais il n'est pas amoureux de lui non plus. Son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se surprenait à désirer Ban, c'était vraiment qu'une pulsion sexuelle. A chaque fois, il essaie de se raisonner mais aujourd'hui …

- T'as pas aimé ?

- Non mais … T'es malade sérieusement ! J'en sais rien si j'ai aimé ! T'as pas à m'embrasser !

- J'ai été trop brusque …

- Franchement vas-te faire interner !

Il sortit violemment de la voiture. L'empereur resta quelques secondes statique sur la banquette arrière. Quelle connerie avait-il fait ! Il sortit à son tour. L'ombre de son ami tourna au coin du bâtiment d'en face. Il courut pour le rejoindre. Ban fumait, adossé contre un pan de mur.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer Ban-chan.

Son ami ne lui répondit pas.

- Ban-chan …

- C'est la première fois qu'on m'embrassait vraiment ! T'es content ?!

L'éclat de voix fit sursauter Ginji. Celui-ci comprit. Ban avait honte. Il avait honte d'être aussi peu renseigné, expérimenté, lui qui d'habitude est si cultivé. Je m'approche de lui. Il ne bouge pas. Nos têtes sont de nouveaux proches. Je me penche et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres ont le goût de la nicotine, et puis son goût à lui. Doucement, il commence à bouger ses lèvres contre les miennes, timidement. Je m'enflamme. Je passe mes mains sous son pull et caresse ces abdominaux. Je sens qu'il passe ces bras autour de mon cou. Nous sommes étroitement serrés l'un à l'autre. Je décale ma bouche et embrasse sa gorge. Les minutes passent et je veux plus, toujours plus.

- Ban-chan ?

Ma voix est rauque. Il lève la tête vers moi, interrogateur.

- Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille dans la voiture ?

Je le voit hésité, puis acquiescé. Nous allons rapidement nous mettre au chaud dans la subaru, bien que je sois déjà en feu. Je l'allonge sur la banquette arrière. Nos baisers reprennent, passionnés. La chaleur devient insupportable. J'ôte mon haut et le balance un peu n'importe où. Je suis en sueur alors que l'on a à peine commencer. Les caresses sur nos deux corps continuent immuablement. Quelques suçons plus tard, nous sommes tout les deux en caleçon. Il devient de plus en plus tendus, crispé.

- Ban-chan ?

- Quoi ?

- Détends-toi. Je te promet de ne pas te faire de mal. Et puis, après, tu pourras faire pareil.

Je tente d'avoir un sourire rassurant , espérant que ban se détende. Celui-ci se détendit, très légèrement, mais un peu. Ginji embrassa l'aine du son conjoint, parcourant Ban d'agréables frissons. Son caleçon fut enlevé avec douceur, ainsi que celui du blond. L'empereur de la foudre dévora le possesseur du jagan du regard, détaillant son corps pâle. Ginji avait toujours été gourmand. C'est ainsi qu'il prit le sexe de Ban dans sa bouche, faisant hoqueté l'autre de plaisir. Ban haletait. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de choses et c'était loin d'être mauvais. Il passa ces doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son amant, crispant parfois sa main, subjugué par le plaisir. Il sentit soudain un doigt pressé à l'intérieur de ces fesses. Il gronda, mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et inséra finalement un doigt dans le corps de Ban, continuant de sucer la hampe de son partenaire. Il mit un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Il cessa toute activité et regarda son ami lui lancer un regard mauvais. Ce regard tentait de cacher en réalité une peur de l'inconnu. Ginji sourit, caressant l'érection de Ban.

- Ban-chan ? Tournes toi s'il te plait.

Le brun fixa le le blond, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, s'exécuta. Ginji avait Ban nu, à quatre pattes devant lui, offert. Il toucha le fessier. Le massant délicatement. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il se plaça correctement et pénétra Ban. Celui-ce cambre sous la douleur tandis que le l'empereur poussait un soupir d'aise. Il commença de longs va-et-viens dans le corps étroit sous lui. Deux yeux bleus le regardèrent avec colère, puis devinrent de plus en plus vitreux tandis que le plaisir commençait à affluer. Les coups de reins se succèdent, dans une chaleur infernale et de lourds gémissements emplissent l'air. Un coups de reins plus fort que les autres acheva le brun, qui se contracta dans son plaisir. Ginji crut voir des étoiles à ce moment là. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, repus. Ils étaient allonger sur la banquette arrière, étroitement collés. Pourtant, le brun tourna la tête, semblant éviter de regarder l'autre. Celui-ci remarqua la gêne de son ami.

- Ban-chan ?

Le dit Ban-chan ne répondit pas.

- Tu regrettes ?

Il tourna enfin son regard vers le blond. Il soupira.

- Non. C'était … bien.

- Mais ?

- Mais rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

- Si, bien sur mais … Je suis désolé Ginji mais je … Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

L'empereur de la foudre se mit à rire.

- Rassures-toi Ban-chan ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi non plus. Seulement, tu me plais bien et j'en avais envie.

Le possesseur du Jagan fut soulager. Il avait eu tellement peur de briser le cœur de Ginji ! Il sourit.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non ban-chan ?

- C'est à mon tour !

Ils rirent. Ils étaient toujours amis, mais lorsque l'un avait besoin d'un peu d'affection plus poussée ...

Bon c'est pas terrible ! J'ai même eu du mal à le finir ! Bis


End file.
